mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Dolittle
Jenny Dolitte was the President of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club during Marika Kato's first year at Hakuoh Academy, and is a potential heir to Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation. Appearance Anime Jenny has green eyes and long, light green hair, which is tied back in a ponytail, bound by a red ribbon. While at Hakuoh Academy, she wears the standard uniform, and a pink Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. She also wears a black choker with a three-leafed clover attached. Personality & Character Jenny is generally calm and confident, though this composure can crack slightly under fire Sailing 05. She is serious when the need arises but in a friendly way with a bit of wit Sailing 04Sailing 05. Background Jenny was born into the Dolittle family, who run Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation. A husband was selected for her before she was born. In the novels, Jenny is ranked 224th in the company's hierachy while her father Jonathan is 17th Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. In the anime, Jenny's father and her uncle, Robert Dolittle, have long since fought for control of the company Sailing 18. The conflict between the two worsened after Jenny set up her own small company, Fairy Jane, which became one of the fastest growing interstellar travel companies Sailing 17. Some time before the start of the series, she was introduced to Gruier Serenity at the opening of the Arnold Junction route. Plot Recruitment Arc Jenny was present in the yacht club's room, seated at the round holographic table, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. She talked with Kane a little about the Odette II and its hangar. After the hatch was opened, Kane told her he was going to inspect the outside first and sent the yacht club members inside to begin inspecting their assigned areas. After the central computer was updated and after checking that the other members had finished their adjustments, Jenny radioed Lynn on the dock and had her cut the external power to the bridge. After confirming the cut, power was reconnected after a 10 second countdown to reboot the bridge. Kane asked Jenny whether they always boot up their ships this way. She replied that until then they had been doing it stand-alone using the old system - they were doing it a little rougher than usual since they were updating navigation Sailing 02. Jenny later turned up to see what had happened after Marika's use of the Odette II's electronic warfare systems caused the dock's breaker to trip. Jenny was seen taking a test during the exams. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. Later aboard the Odette II, Jenny notified the relay station that the ship would be departing from the C68 docking bay. After the doors were opened, Jenny ordered the ship forward at minimum speed. Once the ship had left the relay station's control area, she went over the ship's flight plan again with the crew. After confirming that there were no ships in the immediate vicinity, Jenny ordered the deployment of the Odette II's masts, starting with the mizzen-mast, the main-mast then the fore-mast. Alarms went off on the bridge shortly afterwards when the upper yard opened before the main mast was deployed and became tangled. Jenny asked what would happen if they removed the safety and tried to force it up. Lynn replied in the worst case they could lose a third of the mast. Jenny confirmed Kane's check that there were no worker robots or work pods aboard, before he suggested taking the first years out for a spacewalk. Kane later contacted the bridge from the airlock, telling them to keep the communication lines open, that they will all use the same line unless stated otherwise and that unless there are special circumstances, they will use the same line for communications from the bridge. Jenny asked him what would count as a 'special circumstance'. Kane replied an emergency that they couldn't let the students outside the ship know about or if they didn't want anyone knowing that there were people outside the ship. Jenny later reminded Kane they could hear him after he made a remark after hearing Lilly messing about. When everyone had changed into their spacesuits, Jenny confirmed that they were receiving bio-data and monitor camera footage from all seven and told the group that what they see and their vital signs will be part of the ship's log, chuckling when a number expressed displeasure. After the group reached the stuck yard, Jenny confirmed that they could see it. She agreed with Marika's plan to change the bracing angle on the stuck yard and slip it past before deploying, since they would lose less time than if they were to fully retract and extend the mast again. After confirming everyone's position and get a reading on the pressure on the mast, Jenny gave Marika permission to begin. This time, when the masts were raised, they deployed without problems to everyone's relief on the bridge. Jenny then contacted Kane to tell him they were raising the mast to normal position Sailing 03. After the masts and antenna were up, Jenny ordered an omni-directional scan to test their electronics. The scan picked up three ships with unresponsive transponders - one of them passed at high speed and the other two eventually disappeared. Jane called Kane to the bridge to inform him of the situation. Later, during turning, Jenny ordered Asta, Berinda and Izumi to reduce their turn speed by an additional five percent. After Lynn commented on how it was taking its time, Jenny replied that since it was a solar sailing ship and they didn't have to worry about fuel, they might as well take their time. The next day, she approached Marika and Chiaki, who were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. Marika told her she wanted to talk to everyone, which Jenny thought that she would want to do. After the yacht club were assembled, Jenny heard from Marika about the enemy that was pursuing them under the guise of a ghost ship and made a joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise, which made the other members laugh. She confirmed that they didn't know who it was and asked why Marika thought they were after them. When Marika replied that it was because she was on the ship, Jenny surprised her and Chiaki by revealing that she was already aware that Marika was a candidate for captaincy of the Bentenmaru, mentioning that she looked forward to seeing some space piracy around there. She then made the other yacht club members aware of this situation and asked Marika about what course of action they would take, asking her reason when she suggested fighting them off by themselves. After confirming her confidence in their success, Jenny sent Marika to get some breakfast and sleep, saying they would deal with it when she woke up. Later on, after a sleepy Marika entered the bridge and Kane had left for dinner, Jenny talked about the prediction for an enemy attack and counterattack plan that Marika had drawn up. She asked if they can predict the enemy's actions if they didn't know their location, and on hearing that they would likely hide in the shadow of the Sea of the Red Star and attack from behind, commented on how barbaric it was. After hearing how the plan relies on convincing the enemy their own plot is going well and preparing before contact, Jenny described it as strategy, then asked what would happen if their electronic warfare did take over their system. She described the plan to create a dummy system and reroute the attacks to it as tactics, telling an unsure Marika that it is good enough to think of strategy and tactics as separate things before asking what Lynn thought. When Lynn said that she still didn't understand much of the ship's electronic warfare equipment, Jenny commented that it was rare for Lynn to be at a loss regarding computers. After receiving confirmation that their plan can work, Jenny asked Marika to think of a plan for if things get messier and every potential outcome. Later when Lynn found the small stealth unit that was faking the ghost ship's signature, Jenny expressed surprise that she was able to locate something that small. After Marika suggested using it as an antenna against the enemy ship and Lynn pondered, Jenny asked her to say if she couldn't before Lynn decided to try and asked to connect her computer to the ship. Jenny reminded her not to mess up the system or leave unnecessary shortcuts everywhere as she left. Marika then asked her if she could make a change to the flight plan Sailing 04. Jenny listened as Marika explained the flight plan change, which would reduce time, then asked for her additional reasoning. When Marika gave the two places where their radar can't reach and the enemy could be hiding - the far side of the Sand of the Red Star or inside Tau Ceti, Jenny voted for 'the one that isn't the sun'. She agreed to the change since there weren't any ships nearby to cause problems and it was within the error margin of the submitted flight plan. She then announced to the others that the battle would take place that night. When Marika came onto the bridge, near midnight, Jenny was again seated in the captain's seat. When Lilly sent the check-in and Ursula joked that they should add that they're preparing to engage an unknown enemy warship, Jenny sternly said to send it as usually before saying that all goes well they'd be able to send the same message an hour from then. Shortly after the check-in was sent, the area covered by the radar was flooded by jamming waves. Jenny asked whether they should send an FTL line to flight control with the situation, but Marika said they shouldn't since the enemy wanted them to open an FTL line. She went along with the plan they discussed earlier. A discussion between Marika and Lynn on whether the automatic defences would have worked prompted Jenny to ask how people conducted electronic warfare in the past. Lynn gave a brief talk on how its mostly down to human power, which Jenny thought was surprisingly primitive. When Syoko asked about rebooting the radar, Jenny expressed concern about not having radar for even a second. On Marika's recommendation, Jenny had Syoko shut down the emitter, then after a system check, sealed the ship's bulkheads. Once the dummy system had been fully hijacked, the Lightning 11 emerged and sent a surrender demand. Jenny commented that they were really underestimating them since it was an official message and they didn't bother naming themselves. She was told not to respond just yet since they were supposed to have been caught unaware. She asked what the actions the enemy were taking when they were looking through the monitors and trying to ring the alarms to, as Chiaki put it, alert a bunch of idiot high school girls who didn't realise their ship had been taken over. Once the alarms were rung, Jenny commented that that means all the 'idiot high school girls' had been woken up (prompting stifled laughter from some of the others) and suggested that as the idiot president perhaps she should send a half-awake answer. Once Jenny had linked into the Lightning 11's core systems, Jenny prepared her reply addressed from herself to the Captain of the Lightning 11, consisting of a single word, 'Fools' (bakame, alternatively 'idiots'). After confirming this, she sent the message and Lynn began her electronic attack. Jenny exchanged messages with the Lightning 11 in the form of poems until Lynn seized full control of their systems. However after she shut down their engines, the system disappeared from her screen. Jenny asked whether it was a system problem, but Lynn realised that they had turned off their computers rendering their victory meaningless. As Jenny questioned what she meant by meaningless, alarms went off on the bridge and Syoko reported an incoming energy wave. When Chiaki explained that the enemy was likely using optical targeting systems to fire their beam cannon, Jenny was shocked by the fact that the enemy was firing by eye, without radar. As the beams came closer to the Odette II, Jenny started losing her composure and asked what they should do as the ship had no weapons or shields. However Marika realised something and quickly moved to the sail systems, intending to use a 'secret weapon'. After a beam narrowly missed the Odette II, the ship shuddered as the masts turned. Jenny asked what Marika had done and she explained that if the permeability of the sails was set to zero, they'd reflect all light that fell on them and if that was focused in a single spot behind them, it would prevent the enemy using their optical targeting systems. When Syoko reported movement on the radar, Jenny asked where it was towards and was surprised when it turned out to be more ships. She was relieved when it turned out those ships were reinforcements - the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa. When the Stellar Military 6th Escort Fleet contacted them asking if there was anything they needed, Jenny replied they were OK and thanked them. With the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Jenny made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc A few days after Gruier Serenity transferred to Hakuoh Academy, Jenny and the rest of the yacht club came into the club room while Marika, Gruier and Chiaki were there, greeting the latter as 'Chiaki-chan' (to her dismay). After greeting each other and remembering their previous meeting, Jenny asked what brought Gruier there. When Jenny learned that Gruier sought the help of one of the yacht club members to fake attendance, in order to cover her search for the ghost ship with Marika, she decided to help her by arranging a practice cruise after the exam period and made Gruier a member of the yacht club. When Marika asked about it, Jenny replied that those days were convinient for her as well (as Marika's grades had been slipping). After Lynn made light of this fact, Jenny said to Marika that they should do their best; with studies, with the club and at being a pirate Sailing 09. Jenny was present on the Odette II for the practice cruise for the graduating students and to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She graduated from Hakuoh Academy at the end of Marika's first year. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Jenny was present on the Odette II, together with Talvikki and Flora, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other graduates took over flying the Odette II while the rest of the yacht club boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star Sailing 26. Skills & Abilities Jenny displays good management and leadership skills as the yacht club's president, and tries to know the members and their backgrounds as well as possible. She also has a certain degree of business skill, having set up her own company, which became one of the fastest growing travel companies around. She is capable at handling small firearms and flying craft like the Silent Whisper. As a member of the yacht club, Jenny has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. Relationships Lynn Lambretta Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries